


It's a Long Way Down

by bratfarrar



Series: As Kingfishers Catch Fire [14]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 04:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bratfarrar/pseuds/bratfarrar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney, standing on the balcony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a Long Way Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kriadydragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kriadydragon/gifts).



  
Wendecker was an idiot. John always makes faces when Rodney says this, but it’s true. The spells wrought by the man are slip-shod, a hard death waiting to happen. If Rodney could, he’d redo John’s wings, recast them into surety instead of faith. All faith’s ever done is get people killed.  
  
But he can’t—doesn’t have the time, the desperation, the blind determination. Doesn’t have the bone-deep need for _sky_ shared by Wendecker and John. All he can do is perform pre-flight checks, watch from balconies, pray to a God who probably doesn’t exist that John won’t become another Icarus.


End file.
